Giuseppe Travonni
Giuseppe Travonni was a powerful vampire, thus, a vampire hunter, former servant to King Louis, New York City's criminal kingpin, powerful multiversal crime lord, a second Don of DePalmo Family, (which is now known as Travonni Family), de facto emperor of Blood Empire, man who standed up against the Project, and against Kotal Kahn, and his goons. Travonni is also Blood Roach's Syndicate's de facto leader, and one of three people who really knew the real identity of The String Puller, employer of Bluebeard, Candace Flynn, The Woodsman, Amethyst, Piero The Scavenger, his sons, and New York City police commissioner Marcus Reed (all together known as the Crazy Eight) and was the Project's main scapegoat and butler for the Dixmor family. Biography (official) Giuseppe Travonni was born in 28th of March, 1319, in Palermo, in family of Antonio and Uga Travonni. Antonio was a failed musician and a painter and his mother, Ugo was a obese, but kind teacher. Antonio also worked with three other people as a servant to King Louis: Vladimir Von Crane, Von Crane family's progenitor, Blood Roach, and was doing stuff all by himself and Ettore Alvaggio, King Louis' mentor and Marco's father. Biography (reborn) Giuseppe Travonni was born in Sicily's capital: Palermo in 1967. He moved to New York City with three other people: Marco the Clopper, Ignazio DePalmo Sr. and Ignazio DePalmo Jr., at the age of 20 in 1987. His boss built the crime family by creating a gang from people he gathered from all corners of the city, especially New Jersey. After Emilio Wagner was caught and gone under FBI jurisdiction at the Atlantic City, the Commission decided to divide New York and New Jersey cities between the five families, who were in the front all the times, except one: his boss' family. Murder of Fulgencio Von Crane Sr. In 2002, Giuseppe came into France City to expand his influence, but his school friend and best friend, Fulgencio Von Crane Sr. however, refused because someone told him that Travonni enslaves people, and was forced to arrange a hit on him, because he was used as a marionette by the mysterious String Puller. This mistake made The String Puller even more powerful and made Travonni very obedient and carrying a marionette with gemstone shards inside of it of himself for convicing his craziness, obedience, and having the superpowers like regeneration and immortality. He knew what Travonni has done, and used it to blackmail him and use him as a puppet, but it is revealed that he was not forced, he agreed the offer for his right-hand man, Piero The Scavenger, because Piero hated him too much, especially his son. But Travonni didn't know who was the target, and was revealed that he killed his best friend, which in turn Piero gave him the marionette with gemstone shards as a reward and he set Fulgencio's second son up for his murder, and even made him his facade copy. It is soon revealed that talk about the enslavery was a pure slander to arrange the hit. Parallel multiverses path One of his pastimes is finding some of the multiverses and making something great there. He is also known for getting arch-enemies and apprentices there and being a kind man. Death (1st Time) He was accidentally killed by Domenico Von Crane, who was thinking he was dead. He was strangled by The String Puller with his own bear hands after he redeemed for his sins and was not his puppet anymore and destroyed the puppet. Domenico wanted to cremate him and Carmine (revealed to be a facade String Puller), revealed from Travonni's journal, that The String Puller was a Clurkicus' puppet and cremated him and Carmine and took the journal with himself. When Travonni was in the crematon oven, already on fire inside, he started to scream: "AAAARFHHH!!!! THIS WORLD GO CRAZY!!! It's no fatality!" from burns and died in a disgrace. Resurrection He was resurrected by the Project's supreme leader, Umberto Dixmor to do their dirty work, by killing people and fables. His powers were weakened and the only power left was immortality, and turning him into a bear, a giant cockroach-wasp mutant old man and other forms. Role in war against the Project He is and still a leader in the war against the Project. He asked The Woodsman to do something for him, two things: Interrogate Tony Montana and interrogate or rape Kinzie Kensington, because Travonni knew, that she wanted to be raped. Woody did successful this two things and also killed Montana, but revealed, that he's a corrupt member of the Project and is actually still alive. Woody was killed by Kinzie, in reality, he was beaten up for inch of his life and Travonni murdered him out of mercy for betrayal of the Project and rape, but later Travonni brutally killed Kinzie and go back to the hideout's meeting room. Ratting out the Project With help of Fabletown and Domenico's crew, Travonni had place right next to Umberto's alliance, he was acting against Von Crane, but he was secretly on his side. Later he showed up in Project's secret meeting room on a island as a flawed part of alliance and before solding Travonni out, everyone played in the "Revelations" game, that crossovered their lives. Umberto sold him out and makes him all of Project's members's main scapegoat because he was leader of all the puppets and he killed Maxwell. Umberto did it because he was tired of living in his shadow and wanted to be the leader so badly. And this was the last straw, Umberto ordered Travonni to kill Maxwell and he did it by ripping off his jaw with a crowbar and drowning his body in the smelly outhouse. After Ugo shows up, it continues the fight, in which way, he kills Luigi Tattaglia, his henchmen Alejandro and resurrected from death Aldo der Lertrich, but he got stabbed, but escaped through a portal. Choosing his fate (1st time) Later he comes to his mansion, player chooses his fate for first time, he is either fixed up in the hospital and goes to Witching Well Chamber and tells everyone that Umberto gave him a job for a favor to be his godfather's butler, but then he sold him out. And he says to Domenico that Umberto with Ugo are gone to an abandoned factory, and then it gives player a choice to spare him by sending him to hospital, and Domenico will help in trial against Umberto, by being under witness protection program. Or kill him by slicing his throat, pacify him by bare-handed strangle, leaving him to suffer, or ripping his heart out of his chest. Kill Travonni If player chooses the option "Kill Travonni", you have four options to kill him. Strangle Travonni Domenico will grab Travonni's neck and bare-handed strangle him to death. Slice Travonni's throat Domenico will get his circular buzzsaw and slice Giuseppe's throat. Rip Travonni's heart out Domenico will rip Travonni's heart out. Leave Travonni to suffer Domenico will leave Travonni's mansion and leave Travonni to die of suffering. Spare Travonni If player chooses the option "Spare Travonni", you will watch how Domenico sends him to the hospital. Send Travonni to the hospital Domenico will send Travonni to a hospital. Destroying the Project Domenico arrives at the factory and is looking for Umberto and Ugo. He finds them next to the workbench, they are making illegal gemstones and gold metal bullets. Then Domenico wanted to hit Ugo from behind, but he blocks his punch and punches him back, and leaves him. It is later revealed that Ugo is a shapeshifter, and he transforms in Travonni's form and then Domenico uses Ugo's gun to kill him. At that time, Travonni finds two videos that were filmed by Miles Usher and Waylon Park, and then he uploads them into the Internet and rats out the Project. At this time Domenico confronts Umberto, who threatens him with a Scots Revolver, that is loaded with six silver bullets. Umberto fired one shot and said that he won't miss next time. Umberto wanted to brought to the Fabletown community and the Project's slaves alive, where he will be given a fair trial and he will answer on all of the questions, as long if Domenico will agree with Umberto's terms. If he will be brought dead, Domenico will have no answers, but a difficult and long time to explain himself to his protege Bigby Wolf, and kinda hated by Snow White and the rest of Fabletown community. Umberto knows that he is being cornered, asks him a question, about if he really wants to know the truth or just look like a hero, because it's two very different things. Domenico says this is about justice and truth. Umberto agrees with that answer and goes to deal with Domenico. Domenico rejects Umberto's deal and Umberto is about to shoot Domenico, but Domenico rammed into Umberto, slams him in the wall, and eventually corners him and cuffs him and leads back to the Woodlands. Domenico brings Umberto to the trial against him, Travonni appears as a witness and confesses his crimes, because Umberto indeed ordered Maxwell's murder so he could lead the Project. Additionally, Travonni was asking Woody to kill Montana and rape of Kinzie Kensington, soon to be found murdered by him three hours ago, in elevator shaft and murders of Luigi Tattaglia, his two henchmen, one of them was Burromuerto and Luigi's former wife and Lertrich's girlfriend, a Dixmor's doctor, and Aldo der Lertrich. Travonni wanted to rat out the Project, take their money and do whatever he likes. Umberto has clues linking him to the murders: Travonni's false confession is wrote on a paper, linking Umberto to murders of Clurkicus (later being alive, as he says "it was just a scratch") and other people, including a failed murder attempt on his brother, Murkoff and his nephew, Luccardo, to prevent their future leadership. Domenico was a official represanative and made a decision: throw Umberto to the Witching Well. But Umberto wanted to strangle Domenico with handcuffs, Domenico is dragged by Umberto to the Witching Well, but Domenico has taken off Umberto from his back and gives him a face punch, Umberto said that everyone will remember this moment and think of him whey they sleep. Domenico finally throws Umberto to the Witching Well, where he has fallen to his death in Hell. Soon, as the time flies, Domenico becomes Most Highest Mayor of Fabletown and is still in the game as a Chancellor and soon the Emperor, allowing Bigby to stay as Fabletown Commisioner, but secretly controlling both mundane world and whole Fabletown. Travonni decided to kill what's left of Marinas: their former lawyer, Semyon-Timur Alekseyevich Krokov and their former underboss, Osvaldo Ramozzi, along with Murkoff and Luccardo. Travonni only killed Ramozzi and Krokov, thereby finishing off Marina family. Two hours later in France City, Remigio Puricci murdered Simon Bennett, Pablo Picasso and Harold Maibatazzu, totally finishing off the Marinas. He thanked him for that before Kinzie mined his boat month earlier and bomb was armed by Clurkicus, leading to his death and of all Puriccis, except him, Giancarlo and Francisco, Arbogastts, except Vava, Sergei and Alejandro, Vazzos, except Bonnie, Lou Weedsta and Karm 17-K, France City Triads and France City Jamaican Mob second-in-commands and half of Tattaglias, except Barzinis, that may soon be wiped out by Corleones. Giuseppe was also a informant to Domenico about gangs and he was the murderer of Barzini's lawyer, Two-Face. Later Travonni uploads all of his interview tapes with Dr. Whyte to the YouTube again, making the Project flawed and FBI arrests Dr. Whyte and sentences her to death. They however, turn a blind eye on Travonni, despite the fact that he had evidence about the Project's evil deeds. So Travonni decide to pay the visit to the FBI Headquarters. Travonni approaches FBI Headquarters and kills Thomas, Lillian, and Roberto Dixmor and moves to director's office, where he meets Edgar Rose. He threatens him if he will turn a blind eye on Travonni again, he will be thrown off the Wellsington Bridge with his legs tied to cinderblocks, in France City bridge that connects Paris Bronx and Corkwood. Travonni goes away, leaving Rose frightened in the office. Rose chooses his decisions wisely, but he makes the biggest mistake, that costs his life. Later Travonni kills Marlon Caine out of mercy and uploads all interviews and archives of Dixmor Asylum, and Marlon's corpse photos. But again, Rose turns a blind eye on him and got paid off and controlled by Murkoff and Luccardo. That big mistake leaded to his demise in France, as well as Travonni crippled the Project and all thier henchmen were killed and revived by him. Now they work for him to destroy the Project, alongside Project's own creator: Ivan Dixmor, who has given the information about the Project's leader election, where Murkoff and Luccardo also compete. When the time is right they will come to kill them, but they, however, will spare Mr. Toad, because he was Ivan's appetince and his lead to the Project and Piero's slave, used to enslave his son Toad Jr. via threatening pranks on his birthday. He used his mind as a trash can for his darkest, deepest and diabolical thoughts, making him older, turning him into a vampire and his vassal and control Gem Homeworld. Travonni will finish the job by killing half of the candidates except Murkoff, Luccardo, Lucas and Barzinis, because he wanted to kill them later (when the time will come and that blue-blood stuff), except Lucas because he cannot kill a Borlinghathen - who was known as a urban legend and get a big heat on himself from bodyguards and U.S. Army soldiers. All of his plans to finish off the Project and the Project's hate for Travonni was dropped when Travonni decided to join them in March, 2017. Outworld Attacks Travonni heard about the Outworld attacks and he needed help in order to kill Kotal Kahn and his evil goons, including the traitorus D'Vorah who now serves Reiko, after Shinnok's defeat. Travonni goes to Outworld and will stop them for safety of Earth, along with MK fighters (Earth's Forces), and Corleones. He will kill Kotal via neck snapping, and will also burn all of Kotal's henchmen in 11th of March, 2016. The Escape from Dixmor Asylum On 7th of March, 2017, Travonni started filming Escape from Dixmor Asylum. He sent a letter to Murkoff and Luccardo to put their differences aside and maybe even let Travonni join the Project, under one condition: They would have to convince the White Rabbit, boss of Villain Video Enterprises, to tell his henchman Ragdoll and Enrico Noriega to start yet another chaos at the asylum, for the film's scenes under the allowance of the Dixmors. The plot of the movie is simple as male's XL size satin panties: The inmates who take orders from the Bunny will need to complete multiple tasks for Travonni and get out of asylum alive, it will be a live documentary after all. Travonni even personally choose the undead Ethan Mars, father of rescued boy named Shaun Mars for his part of the film. The bribed WV S.W.A.T team under the orders of police commissioner Bill Starkweather, had to kill John Abruzzi as of Giuseppe's betrayal and join to the Project. Meeting Shrek After investigating William Sharp's murder and his dismissal, Travonni travelled to Orinion via a portal he founded while in the Never Never Land. After he came a swampy forest, he gets his ass beaten up by three unknown people who flee soon after beating him. After waking up, he wanders throughout the swamp and founds out that it belongs to an ogre named Shrek. Despite the ogres having a habit of eating people, he talks to Travonni, who claims that he is searching for who exactly killed Sharp. Shrek said: "Well, you better Shrek yourself... before you wreck yourself." Shrek explains to Travonni that he hates to live in a world where fairly tale creatures live in his swamp. According to Shrek, Lord Farquaad evicted the fairytale creatures from their homes, causing them to move to Shrek's swamp. This crusade against fairy tale creatures causes Giuseppe to help Shrek get rid of them. Because of the squatters in Shrek's swamp, the ogre sets out for Duloc City, where he ends up being an unwanted participant in a tournament for the privilege to rescue princess Fiona who was trapped in a castle under a dragon's watchful eye. Shrek and Travonni travel to the castle, managing to rescue the princess and escape certain death. On their way to the dragon's castle, Travonni asks Shrek why he didn't just force Farquaad in giving him back his swamp. Shrek then tries to explain to Giuseppe that there was too many of Farquaad's men and that they would have easily kill them. Using an onion as an example, Shrek also tells Giuseppe that ogres have layers. Travonni however doesn't get it and they proceed onward. When they arrive at the castle and cross the bridge over its lava-filled moat, Giuseppe tries to chicken out as he's afraid of heights. In order to get him to move, Shrek teasingly shakes the bridge to scare Giuseppe into walking across to the other side, he likes eggrolls after all, he cannot lie. While exploring the castle, Giuseppe encounters the dragon who proceeds to chase him before cornering him on a broken bridge. Using his quick thinking, Travonni tries to flatter the dragon by complimenting his teeth and face. He also discovers that the dragon is bisexual and further sweet talks him, making him spare his life. Fortunately, it also causes him to fall in love with him and carry him to his chambers. In his chambers, he coils up Giuseppe in his tail and flirts with him persistently, stroking him, nuzzling him and licking his microorganic-shaped penis. His attraction appears quite one-sided as Giuseppe tries to talk his way out. This doesn't stop his thought and he attempts to kiss his ass. Luckily though, Shrek managed to intervene, landing on top of Travonni and knocking him out of the dragon's tail, causing dragon to kiss Shrek's head instead which infuriates him into resuming his rampage. Things often went roughly between Shrek and Giuseppe during the quest mainly due to Shrek's being reluctant about having Travonni as a forced "friend" and poor attitude, but by the end of the day they were close friends. After Shrek saved Fiona from marrying Lord Farquaad and with the dragon killed by the evil fiend, Travonni sang "Kill Yourself" by Filthy Frank at Shrek and Fiona's wedding reception and takes his love, microphone, as his fake wife. At the Shrek and the swamp gang dance party, he sings "When You Don't Control Your own Government, People want to Kill You" by Travonni Anti-Flag. Quotes In Rap Battle Verse 1 I see in universe of infinite energy. But no potential for threat from this enemy. So you can call me Travonni, Giuseppe, red-s dressed. Giving lessons in electrical nemesis, this will be on the test! So confess with your thefts, and let the whole world know; What the Italian man did for the mundies of Fabletown. History is getting rewritten, and I have reddit. Your best invention was a way to steal credit. Verse 2 You fool! You think that you can touch me with this? You couldn't handle my kids with your greedy little mine! What was inside mine was a head of its own time! You did not stol from me, you stole me from mankind! It's a wireless transmission of truth! And it's shocking real story of a banker and you. And if the people knew you stopped me from making Project's slaves free. They would crush the Stracci family with every utility! Journal Entry aka Own told Bio I may look like a tough, fat, heartless man, who likes to kill, but inside of me, my soul is clean... and dirty. I'm a kind-hearted man and vicious murderer at the same time. My obsession with Rose Quartz has driven me insane and switch a love interest after I was betrayed. It was for a few times, but still, I try to calm my mental state and my second personality, Blood Roach, who wants to hurt me. But I manage to control him for destruction of the Project and redeem himself from my sins that he committed a long time ago, including Rose and Fullie's murders. Trivia *He's a loyal and trustworthy to everyone. Because of this, Travonni is seen as a "pussi" by other villains. *Travonni had a fake Mexican passport, going by name of Jose Bartson, in order to meet with Burrell in his mansion several times. Before DEA and the Project stormed his mansion in Mexico, arrested him, extradited him to France, but they were possibly killed by Don Crane. *He can also turn into a pig, because Travonni has an shapeshifting ability. *His blood type is not identifiable, because of the blood type's full fusionable mix and it's very hot temperature. *His rapping background was Fabletown, and his rapping opponent was Stracci (now Corleone) shopkeeper Donato Stracci. Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Dons Category:The Godfather Category:Rich People Category:Italians Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Tottal psychos Category:Cannibals Category:Determinant Characters Category:Fat .... Category:Undead Characters Category:Underbosses Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Are in ERB Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Needs editing Category:Overweight characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Mobsters Category:Writers